The Two Paradoxes
by Biaba aba
Summary: A paradox is any person, thing, or situation exhibiting an apparently contradictory nature. Ryo and Rei Shinimi transfer to Namimori Middle with the intention of joining the Vongola. Keeping their secrets close, they are also looking for a certain someone. Why do they not want Tsuna, his guardians, and Reborn to know who they are?
1. Ch 1: Masquerade

Hello_ everyone, Biaba aba here (call me Biaba __for short). I was planning this for a while as well. My sister has started another khr, fic, To Live Another Day too. You should check it out!(only has two ch at the time of this writing) And it is in no way connected to that fic. If there are similarities down the line, they are all coincidental. We put these fics in production secret from each other, so we don't know anything about the other fics._

_If you are a fan of digimon, please read my fanfic Digimon Tsumi._

_Enough advertising, and thank you for reading my story. :D_

_11/16/14 - OMG. I noticed a huge error recently, mixing up the names of Ryo and Rei. Fixed!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Masquerade**

Walking, I held a bouquet of rose. The graveyard looked better kept than last year. The hedges were pruned well, and the flowers around were slowly swaying with the breeze. I entered and strolled to several graves next to each other, nine in a row.

"One for each of you." I gently placed the roses to their respective graves except for one. Before I actually set down the flowers, one grave had none at all. I placed one rose there, but on the grave next to it, I placed none.

"You're missing one Rei." I hear Ryo's voice. He appears behind a gravestone and approaches me. "Now one grave's missing a rose. Everyone else has two."

"You as well." I answered. "Now two graves have one."

Rei chuckled. "This will be our last visit for now. Ready for Japan?"

I nodded. "Vongola Decimo is there. Besides, my friends there want me to contact them soon."

"Did you set up everything for me?" Ryo laughed. "I hope that we look alike enough to pass as siblings."

"I wrote that we were fraternal twins." I opened a lollipop and handed it to him. "No worries."

"Ugh, Wasabi flavored?" Ryo looked at the wrapper. "Made in Japan? Couldn't you have brought something made in Italy?"

"It is. I bought it in Italy."

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose of coming here?" Ryo was eating the lollipop anyway. "When you tour around, you should buy things made in Italy."

I thought about it for a bit. "Then I'd better buy new presents for everyone back in Japan."

"Then I'll help you pick!" Ryo became excited. "Do you know who else looks alike, Vongola Decimo and Vongola Primo!"

"I couldn't believe it either." I shook my head. "It's as if Vongola Primo was his dad, not the head of the CEDEF."

"Well, he's nothing like Vongola Primo from what I've heard." Ryo also laid down a piece of candy on each grave as well. "All I know is that he has a good heart like Giotto. Hey, Primo, you should be proud of your descendant!"

I checked my watch. "The time! We have to go now, or we won't have enough time to get ready to leave tomorrow."

"Whoa whoa whoa, then we better tell everyone we're going." Ryo turned to the graves. "The two of us are doing fine. Don't worry. We'll come visit again soon enough." Ryo was praying too.

Arm in arm, Ryo and I left the graveyard, already masquerading as twins.

**XXXXX**

_Rei-chan,_

_How have you been? Everyone's been worried sick! You haven't replied back since your trip to Italy. I know you've probably been busy with your family back there, but don't forget about us back in Japan! Adelheid's been in a frenzy ever since last week. It's sad that you're not going to be with us this year, but have a fun time at Namimori. Let's still hang out whenever the both of us are free._

_When you receive this, reply back as soon as you can. Adelheid is ready to go to Italy herself looking for you!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Enma_

_PS: This is Adelheid! Reply back or I'll hop on a plane after you!_

I could feel a sweat drop. Not checking my phone for two weeks caused quite a commotion.

"You better answer." Ryo looked at the email. "Tell them we're going to arrive tomorrow." He was typing away on his own laptop. The bag of Wasabi lollipops hung dangerously to the side.

I nodded and wrote back.

_En-kun,_

_I'm really sorry that I haven't replied during my time in Italy. Time's flies by fast when you're having fun, or however the saying goes. Tell Adel-chan I'm really sorry about not replying. I can't wait to meet you soon. I forgot to tell you, but my twin from Italy is arriving with me. His name is Ryo, and he'll be attending Namimori Middle with me._

_I'll be arriving tomorrow at the airport. Let's hang out when I come back, jet lag or not. Tell everyone else that I got them gifts! (^.^)  
My twin helped me pick them out since my last gifts weren't very good apparently. Then, I decided to just combine the two together._

_Can't wait to see you. I've missed you and everyone else._

_Rei_

**XXXXX**

"En-kun!" I waved to the red head with his family as I say the rest of their names. "Adel-chan! Kaoru-san! Rauji-san! Koyo-san! Julie-san! Shitopi-chan!" Ryo silently trailed behind me.

"Rei-chan!" Enma runs up... and trips on his shoelaces, magically untied by some force of nature.

"Uwah! En-kun!" I rush up and help him up. Ryo carries over my luggage as well.

Enma blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I should check my... shoelaces next time."

"You okay dude? Enma Kozato?" Ryo reached Enma and me.

"Yeah. It happens a lot. Like just this morning-

"Here, let me help you carry that. My name is Adelheid Suzuki by the way." Adelheid took all my belongings.

"I'm Julie Katou! Call this chick Adel-chan! I think we'll get along great."

Ryo nodded. "Okay, she's Adel-chan."

Adelheid coughed. "Besides that, let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Koyo Aoba."

"I'm 'The Hope of the Boxing World!'"

"Yes, moving on, this is Kaoru Mizuno."

"... Nice to meet you."

"You too." Ryo's permanent smile widened. His eyes were inspecting everyone. His eyes fell on the one person attracting attention. Wearing the brightest neon colors as well as some inflatable tubing around her. "Hey, that looks pretty cool. Where'd you get the tubes from?"

"Secret!"

"This is P. Shitt. She really is a nice girl once you get to know her." Adelheid continued her introductions. "Last of all, this Rauji Ooyama."

"Nice to meet you Rei-chan's brother." Rauji Oooyama nodded.

"And I'm Enma Kozato." Enma stood up. "Your name?"

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself yet at all!" Ryo pretended to act surprised. He bowed low and in a respectful manner. "My name is Ryo Shinimi. I'm Rei's twin brother. It's nice to meet you all. Let's get along well."

"I reserved a spot at a restaurant for us as soon as we arrived." I said. Enma and company looked surprised. "A place called TakeSushi. I hope you all like it."

"Eh! But we also reserved a spot there for you too!" Enma exclaimed.

"It's fine, it's fine," Ryo laughed at the coincidence. He slung his arm around Enma and me. "It's been a while since I've had some Japanese food." Guiding us out of the airport, he was making a beeline for the nearest sweets shop.

**XXXXX**

"En-kun, you have some soy sauce on your shirt." I point out. There's not much I can do to clean it up since it's pretty hard to get out.

Enma looks down and notices the stain. "...Eh? When did this get here?" He blushes as he tries to get it out. Sadly, the napkin he uses has wasabi on it.

"I knew this would happen so I brought this." I rummage through my bag and bring out a sweatshirt that used to be Ryo's for a while before he outgrew it. "Wear it."

Julie whistled. "Enma, she'd make a good wife."

Ryo nodded and chuckled. He and Julie shared some glances and began to laugh loudly.

Enma red face became darker.

"Thank you for the compliment." I went back to eating fatty tuna.

Adelheid rolled her eyes. "She's only in middle school."

I silently took that comment as a grain of salt. By this point, it's pretty obvious that I'm not really in 'middle school.' "Kaoru-san, there's more vegetables over there."

"...Thanks." Kaoru reached for the plate.

"Koyo-kun, please give me the salmon over there." Ryo pointed to the plate nearest Koyo.

"Hmph. Then tell me I'm 'The Hope of the Boxing World.'"

"Then what's the anti-derivative of x to the fifth plus forty-two over rad x to the six plus forty two x." Ryo retaliated. "I know you want this tuna. Tell me the answer, and I'll give it to you."

Koyo became silent. He stayed that way for a while.

"Here you go." P. gave Ryo the sushi instead.

"Thanks." Ryo ate the salmon with glee.

P. made the peace sign. "Your welcome!"

"Oh, and by the way, Koyo-kun, you are 'The Hope of the Boxing World.'" Ryo said.

Koyo brightened up. "Hey Rauji, hear that?"

Rauji nodded, mouthful of fish. "Heard that loud and clear."

"Rei-chan, why did you decide to go to Namimori Middle all of a sudden?" Adelheid asked.

"I heard it was a nice school in a nice town. The area is earthquake-safe too. It's also where Ryo used to live for a while, so he's also familiar with the area." I stirred my espresso.

"It's going to be different without you." Julie said and called a waiter over.

"I know. That doesn't change anything between all of us. I will regard all of you as family forever." I smiled warmly at the thought.

"Oh, Rei-chan just smiled!" Julie stated. "We better eat a lot now!"

"You called?" A tall boy around our age walked over to the table. He looked easygoing and friendly. Just by talking with him, I felt like we could automatically be friends.

"A dish of salmon for all of us." Julie stated. Kaoru nudged Julie and whispered something else. "Oh, and a plate of halibut as well."

"Okay okay," the boy said while writing it all down. "Anything else?"

"Five plates of fatty tuna please." I spoke up. "And one plate each of shrimp and yellowtail."

"Eh? Who's going to eat all that?" Koyo inquired.

"Me, Koyo-san. Don't worry, I'll pay for all of it." I answered.

Enma's eyes bugged out.

"Wow! So much!" P.'s eyes sparkled.

"Then I want some more too!" Ryo sang in a cheery voice. "Three plates of halibut! Don't you want some Rauji-san?"

"Sound good." Rauji nodded. "Let's go with that."

Adelheid sighed. "I didn't know that your brother ate as much as you."

"We're peas in a pod!" Ryo pulled me in with his arms and rested his head on my shoulder.

The waiter laughed. "Haha, fatty tuna, yellowtail, and shrimp are my favorite too! Your order will arrive soon." With a wave, he left.

**XXXXX**

"Have a good time there, alright? Don't make any of us worried." Adelheid was acting like a mother hen, checking me over once more.

"You better come visit, okay?" Enma whispered.

I rolled my eyes a bit. "Of course En-kun. Why wouldn't I?"

"We'll be taking the last bus back so go home safe!" Koyo yelled. "Next time, 'The Hope of the Boxing World' will come back with the problem solved and will eat more than Rei and Ryo combined!" He bounced into the bus.

"...Later." Kaoru patted my head and went inside as well.

"Shitopi-chan on the move!" P. waltzed in.

"Call sometimes." Rauji said.

"Tell me anything about your love life." Julie winked and both Rauji and him entered the bus.

"As soon we're both free, let's hang out." Enma blubbered. "Don't forget us!" Adelheid was dragging him into the waiting bus.

I waved back at the seven figures as the bus disappeared.

"Let's get going." Ryo put his hands behind his head and began walking to our living quarters. "Vongola Decimo's house is along the way, as well as Namimori Middle."

There was a silence between the two of us as we were both recollecting our thoughts. We transfer, make friends with Decimo, become Vongola guardians, find who we're looking for... and then what? What is there left to do?

"Is it me, or is the light on?" As we pass Namimori Middle, Ryo points to the building. There is one room with the light on.

"That person must love the school." I suggested. "Devotion is a good trait."

"Too much devotion _can_ be a bad thing." Ryo was eating one of the sweets he bought near the airplane station. Lugging his baggage, most of it food related items.

More silence. There's not much to talk about when we get home and begin researching information.

"Extreme!" We hear some boy yelling in a playground. Ryo takes me by the shoulders and steers me away.

Vongola Decimo's house. What a normal looking house. You would never guess that the child residing inside was the heir to the biggest mafia family in Italy. Not all was well. Scuffles could be heard.

"Stupid cow!" Someone was yelling. "That's the last time you ever prank me!" Giggling of a young boy resounded around the house.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun!" Another voice.

"Tenth! I cannot rest until this stupid cow is punished." The boy yelled.

Ah, so this boy was Vongola Decimo, better known as Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Suddenly, we sensed a strong presence. Reborn, the world's strongest hitman and arcobaleno. Ryo swerved and looked at me. I quickly summoned some white flames and shroud us from the arcobaleno as he stepped out of the house. Looking side to side, holding Leon in gun form, he knew that we were here somewhere. The dark look on his face diminished and he stepped into the house after a few minutes.

Ryo sighed in relief. "That was close. Darn these pacifiers." He took his out. The glowing had subsided. "Why do they have to be signals?"

"I think it's safe if I use my flames until we reach home."

Ryo nodded, then looked worried. His smile was still there, but it was his eyes that betrayed his face. "Don't overdo it. I know you've already used enough as it is."

"Don't worry, I've been using it much more sparingly than last time." Now we were invisible to anyone passing by. "I've gotten a lot better at regulating the flames."

"If only my flames were better for these kind of uses too." Ryo let me lean on him all the way home.

* * *

"Ready for school?" I called out to Rei Shinimi, my fake sister. My damn smile never leaves my face. I must be creepy to her or something. "We can't be late on our first day." Eating another sweet, I pop a few more of these awesome candies in my mouth.

Yesterday, I met Enma Kozato and all his family members yesterday, even if none of them were related. It was nice to see humans getting along these days, and the Julie guy was pretty fun to be around. Hopefully Vongola Decimo... no Tsunayoshi Sawada will be just as interesting as Enma and his merry band.

"Ready." Rei stepped out, pretty in the Namimori Middle Uniform. Her long, white hair reaches to the end of the skirt. Neatly combed, it also has an ornate hair clip. The clip was long in length, and attached to her hair at the side. It was made up of detailed stars. Overall, she had a pristine, elegant look.

I looked down at myself. My uniform was a bit wrinkled, contrasting her smooth clothes. My tie was slung over my shoulders in an extremely loose knot, and my vest looked like it was thrown on... which it was. The hair on my head wasn't brushed either. It was short and messy, the way I've styled it recently. We looked like complete opposites. Except for our hair color. And I've also forgot our heterochromia too. One red eye for me, and one for Rei too.

"I know I shouldn't have left you to your own devices." Rei fixes my tie only... and nothing else. "There, that's perfect. Let's go." With Rei's definition of perfect, we step outside our house and to the blinding, annoying sun.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, two more transfer students today! We must by lucky! I mean, we also have Gokudera-kun too." Kyoko Sasagawa approaches me.

"Eh? Ah, uh yeah." I stutter. Why Kyoko of all times? I just hope I looked nice or something. Ever since the scandal yesterday of me and my boxers, how does she ever get the guts to talk to someone like me? I just pray to God that these people will be normal, unlike Gokudera.

"Everyone, please take your seats. Here are the new transfer students." As soon as everyone took their seats, the teacher motioned the two kids to come into the room.

"What a hottie! Now we have another one!" A girl next to me whispers to her friend. "A bit disheveled, but he still has good looks."

"Forget about the boy, the girl is the real hottie." Another classmate states.

I look at the boy and girl that stepped inside the classroom. White hair and red eyes were basically the only thing that was the same between the two. Wait, there was one more. The two looked distinctly European. I gulped at the notion that maybe they were from Italy. Besides that, they were polar opposites. If someone wanted to ask the other eye colors of the two, it's icy blue for the boy and light orange for the girl.

"It is very nice to be introduced to everyone." The girl bowed low. "My name is Rei Shinimi. May we all get along together." The girl was stoic, her face showing no emotion. But deep inside, I knew that there was something there.

"Nice to meet all of ya!" The boy was smiling. For some reason, I felt like it was fake. "I'm half Italian and Japanese. So is my fraternal twin over here." He slightly bowed. "Ryo Shinimi and let's get along for the rest of our time together."

I look to Gokudera. He's glaring daggers at them. Probably trying to judge their usefulness to me or something. Yamamoto has a look of surprise that changes into a good natured laugh.

Italy? Oh boy, just please don't let them be like Gokudera.

* * *

~Preview~

_"I'll bite you to death."_

_"There is no room for error."_

_"That's an easy question."_

_"He'll be useful to us."  
"Don't say things like that."_

_"I don't really like espresso."_

_"It is possible if I can join the Disciplinary Committee?"_

* * *

_If you finished this chapter, congratulations! Here is an imaginary cookie, they're good for you._

_The preview idea was from my sister. Sorry sis, I would like the use it too! No hard feelings right? (I got her permission :D )_

_Please review on any mistakes or something. I try my best to spot them, but no one's perfect. Help me improve my writing and bettering this fic and all my fics as a whole later._

_Ah, the Simon Familgila. I was extremely happy that I integrated them into the story this early. They are pretty funny to me, so I had a lot of fun writing them as well. I wanted to write more of Tsuna's family this chapter, but they haven't gathered yet.._

_I'll be going on a semi hiatus as soon as I post this chapter. Same with my other fanfic, Digimon Tsumi. Sorry, school starts August 11 for me. I know, pretty early right? I remember the times when it started in September. Saying that makes me feel old (T.T)  
I've been pretty busy with SAT Prep and tutors so having time to myself is pretty hard to come by. Once again, thanks for reading, and I'll try to update as fast as I can!_

_PS: Thanks again sissy for always proofreading my fics!_


	2. Ch 2: Ryo and Rei Shinimi

**Chapter 2: Ryo and Rei Shinimi**

"Lorenzini!" Luce suddenly runs into my room and slams the door open. "Did you hear about the meeting? I mean, I've already predicted it, but it's coming so soon."

I quickly put on my mask before I face her. "Yes, I did. I've known it since forever."

"I thought that if I was fast enough, I would be able to see your face." Luce pouted for a bit. "But then again, I've already seen it."

I frowned at that comment. When will she see my face? It made me feel like it was useless (which it was) to put on my mask. To me, it felt normal to hide my appearance. "Besides that, don't run. There's still Aria to look after." I approach Luce, worried. I set her down on a chair as her eyes sparkle with life.

"Sorry, it's just that I'll be able to meet your friend, Sena, in just a little while. It's quite funny that she chose that name even though she's Italian." Luce smiled warmly as I sat down with her. "Oh, and cookies? I finally found the time to make some."

"Reborn too." I reach for a cookie and bit it. The buttery goodness washes all over my taste buds. I quickly finish it and ate another. "He'll be useful to us."

"Don't say things like that." Luce looked disappointed. "You shouldn't look at people that way. Isn't Sena a close friend? I mean, you two go way back. You don't see her that way, right?"

I nod my head. "I don't. I'm different from back then though. You should know." That I'm truly rotten on the inside.

"You're not." Luce shook her head. "You'll be amazed by what happens later. Sure, there will be a ton of hardships, but I know you'll make it out alright."

"You've already seen that far?" I wondered. "Then again, you shouldn't tell me anything. Even if you did, I don't think it'll change anyone's fates."

Luce tilted her head. "Maybe it could? I never tried to change anyone's destiny. If it's already set in stone, let it come."

I thought about it. Maybe, just maybe, if Luce told me anything that I could prevent, would my future change? If I did change something, would the same event occur again but in a different way? I don't know. It's never good to question these kind of things. There's no use dwelling on things that are inevitable. If they happen, let it happen.

* * *

"Too slow." I whack one of his legs with my baton. I lightly tap his arm too. I end with a little spin and point my weapon to his throat. "That's the end of practice for today."

"I haven't hit you once," Reborn sighed. "Sena, you're too strong."

"It's just because you don't have as much experience as me." He really does, but there's another reason for that. I walked to the kitchen and began making coffee with the boiled water. "One day, I'm going to make you the world's strongest hitman."

"Then what will you be?" Reborn followed me and sat down on a chair. "The world's smallest hitman? You still look like how you did at twenty-one."

I scoffed. "As if. Maybe I'll be considered the world's best tutor since I'll have created the world's strongest hitman." I place an espresso on the table for Reborn. "Drink while it's still hot." I sat down and began drinking my own cup.

"I don't really like espresso." Reborn stared at the steaming drink.

"Then if you don't want it, make something that you do like." I sipped the delicious coffee.

Reborn drank the espresso anyway. "I'm already considered the world's strongest ever since you retired."

"Oh, I know," I started and finished my drink, "but in my eyes, you aren't. Until you get my approval, you're the world's strongest hitman in name. Also, isn't the meeting coming up? For the 'World's Strongest Selective Seven?'" I stood up and placed the cup in the sink.

"Yes." Reborn put the empty cup in the sink. "Isn't Luce going to be there? I also heard Fon, the three year martial arts champion, would be there as well. Didn't you two meet?"

"It was a once in a lifetime chance." I smiled at the memory. "I'm glad that you'll be able to see him. You two will get along well."

_*Knock*_

"Luce's here!" I exclaim.

"Hm? The eight Giglio Nero Boss? Why didn't you tell me she was visiting?" Reborn walked down the hall with me.

"It was a surprise. Besides, I wanted the two of you to attend the meeting together. Escort her there since the Giglio Nero Boss is targeted frequently. Someone asked me to protect her even though I was going to make you do it anyway."

"Who?" Reborn asked.

"It's a secret." I chuckled. "I'll just say that you'll be in for a surprise during the meeting." I opened the door, and both Reborn and I warmly received Luce into my house.

* * *

A lot of people approach me during break time. I don't remember a lot of them to be honest since they were pretty forgetful. I mean, if they aren't the reason I'm here, what use are they to me?

"Shinimi-kun." A short haired girl was introducing herself. She has a kind demeanor. All I knew was that her name was Kyoko Sasagawa, and she was the girl Tsunayoshi Sawada was smitten for. "Is it alright to call you that? My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. You can call me Kyoko-chan."

I forgot that Japanese people introduce themselves by stating their last name first, so I was thrown a little of guard. I mean, Rei and I introduced each other the opposite way. Oh well, I guess we can pass it off as being half-Italian?

I lean back in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position. "Call me Ryo-kun, and call my sis Rei-chan. Since we have the same last name, it'll be easier to differentiate the two of us."

"Ah, okay Ryo-kun" Kyoko's eyes light up, probably since using our first names indicate being closer as friends. To my right, Rei didn't seem to notice our conversation at all. Deeply immersed in a book, she's literally oblivious to the outside world. "Anyway, this over here is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-kun, is it alright for them to call you Tsuna-kun?"

"Ah...uh, yes!" Tsuna spoke in a pipsqueak voice. Well, that was an easy introduction. I didn't even have to leave my seat. "It's nice to meet the two of you. Let's get along together."

Rei finally placed her book down. "Let's. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Tsuna-san."

"No need for the formalities Rei!" I laugh. Tsuna nods.

"It's the way that I want to refer to you." Rei states. Her eyes narrow, and her normal expressionless eyes gain a hardened look to them.

"Rei goes at her own pace." I explain. "She'll use -kun soon enough."

"Hey, what's going on over here?" The boy Rei and I met at TakeSushi comes over. "Weren't you two at my father's restaurant yesterday? Yeah, the girl who ate seven plates all by herself! Name's Yamamoto Takeshi."

"I will also refer to you as Yamamoto-san." Rei stresses. "Additionally, Kyoko will be Kyoko-san."

Yamamoto laughs. "Okay, if that's what you want Rei-chan!"

"What's going on over here Juudaime?" A guy with a cigarette in his mouth prowls forward. "Are you in trouble? Need help?" Gokudera places a foot on my desk. So this kid is Smokin' Bomb Hayato.

"It's nothing like that Gokudera-kun! Oh, this is Gokudera Hayato by the way." Tsuna was panicking about something.

"Kyoko-chan, over here!" A girl with long wavy hair called Kyoko over.

"Sorry everyone, I've got to go. My friend, Kurokawa Hana needs me. If you ever have the chance to talk, call her Hana-chan." Kyoko went to join Hana Kurokawa.

Gokudera pushes my desk with his foot, rudely if I may add. It makes me want to pummel this little brat to the ground, but with all these people, that would be out of the question. Instead, I just smile and face him, letting off a killing intent.

Gokudera shivers and looks visibly freaked out by me. Damn it, when Rei told me last night to behave... I face Rei, and she's emitting a murderous aura. Now I'm the one that's shaking.

"Get to your seats." The generic looking teacher mutters the generic phrase, and we all sit down. Well, not before the glare I got from Gokudera. Fine, I won't like you either.

"See you later Hayato" I don't add honorifics to his name. I wave, and Gokudera grimaces.

The lesson is super boring. Just a book I've already read. I remember hating this book a lot, and I don't remember why. I don't bother reading it along with the class. I look out the window and balance a pencil between my mouth and nose. It's a handy skill that everyone should learn to fend off boredom.

"Ryo Shinimi, if you're done playing with that pencil, why don't you read the next paragraph right here?" The teacher taps his foot impatiently.

I casually get up from my seat and open the book to the right page. I was listening enough to know the section we were on. I begin in English. "I am fearful of the night. However, the moon is bright. The reflection of the sun's rays light up the path before me. The moon stands out against the plethora of stars littering the sky. Even in the day, the moon is still visible. It comforts me that it is always there every day for twenty-four hours. People usually associate it with madness, trickery, or illusions, but to me, the moon is my protector."

Tch. Isn't this book too hard for some people? I stare at Tsuna, who is obviously having a hard time. This is what they make middle schools read?

"Thank you Ryo Shinimi. You may sit back down." The teacher stares at me blankly. He probably thought I was stupid or something. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, please read the next section."

"You're welcome." I say in English and wink as I sit back down.

Tsuna stutters through the whole reading. The class laughs at his blunder. I feel pity for the boy.

"Dame-Tsuna." I hear this phrase constantly in one class period to the point where it felt natural.

**XXXXX**

"I'll be buying food. Want something Rei?" I take out my wallet.

"Melon bread." She doesn't specify a number. I guess I'll just buy five.

"Let me come with you." Yamamoto takes out his wallet too. "I forgot my lunch at home today."

"Um, does anyone know where Gokudera-kun is?" Tsuna walks up to the three of us.

Rei is reading the book I read out loud in class today. "I saw Gokudera-san going with a small baby," she says while flipping a page,"they were heading for the pool."

"Thanks Rei-chan!" Tsuna rushes off.

Yamamoto and I go on our journey to buy our lunch. I buy six (I'm very generous) melon breads for Rei and three chocolate pastries for myself.

"For someone so skinny, the two of you sure do eat a lot." Yamamoto looks at all the bread in my arms.

"We just get hungry fast Yamamoto-kun." I wolf down one of the pastries. "Especially Rei."

"Yeah, I know. Seven dishes to herself?" Yamamoto chuckles. "My dad sure was happy to see someone eat that much in one day. I can't wait to tell him I met the same girl at school today."

Chomping down on another chocolate bread, I see a room. "What's the Disciplinary Committee? Aren't they the dudes with the mullets?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto points to one that passed by. "Ryo-kun, I heard the leader's very strong. He goes by the name of Hibari Kyoya. He beat the captain of the boxing club! Apparently, he'll 'bite you to death' if you break any school regulations."

"Hold this." I shove all the bread onto Yamamoto. "If I don't get back in three minutes with you to the classroom, please give this to Rei."

"Sure, but what are you trying to do?" Yamamoto holds all the bread with ease.

I smirk. "Watch." With that, I walk in front of the door and slam it open. I meet face to face with another mullet guy, and a boy without a mullet. He has short black hair with a fringe and piercing gray eyes. He doesn't look like the same as everyone else so I'm guessing he's Hibari Kyoya. Like Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera, he has a striking resemblance to Giotto's generation of guardians. "Hello, Kyoya-kun. Is it possible if I can join the Disciplinary Committee?" I lean on a cabinet.

"Who is this?" Hibari Kyoya speaks coldly.

"I believe he's one of the new transfer students here sir." The guy with the mullet talks. "Shinimi Ryo."

"So, can I joi- uwah!" I fell, and the cabinet shook. My heart stops as it collapses to the side, breaking several glassware. "Woops."

Hibari Kyoya inspects me from head to toe. "No. For disrupting the peace in this room, I'll bite you to death." He pulls out a pair of tonfas and charges forward. I easily side step his attack and lean back when he swings upwards. Light on my feet, I pass by a shocked Yamamoto. "Tell Rei that I'm quite busy." Hibari chases me for who knows how long but never even touches a hair on my head. I miss the rest of my classes, but I didn't want to be in them anyway.

**XXXXX**

Rei bit into her last melon bread as the two of us set off for home. Despite her stoic face, her cheeks flush with happiness. "I'm terribly sad that this is the last one, but I can buy some more at the nearest convenience store."

I stare at Rei. Six hadn't been enough? Our money was going to deplete fast at this rate. We'll run out in a decade.

"You should drink some milk. Frustration is usually caused by a lack of calcium." I see Yamamoto holding up a milk carton to Gokudera who is angrily taking out dynamite.

"Heeeey!" Tsuna runs up to the two boys along with arcobaleno Reborn.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera hides his explosives.

"Yo." Yamamoto has his hands in his pocket.

"Hello. What a coincidence. Hello Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san." Rei strolls up to the trio and Reborn.

I take an opportunity to annoy the Smokin' Bomb. "What's happening Hayato?"

"It's Gokudera-san to you!" Gokudera stresses. I choose to ignore him.

"Rei-chan and Ryo-kun!" Tsuna exclaims. "Did Reborn call you here too?"

"This little baby?" I point to Reborn as if I don't know him. Tsuna nods. "Nope!" I answer. "The two of us just happened to run into you." I put one of my arms around Rei's shoulder and pull her close.

"Is that you're little brother?" Yamamoto points to Reborn.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks down at Reborn.

"Ciaossu." Reborn is attached to Tsuna via rope. He's riding on a skateboard for some reason.

"I'm not his little brother. I'm Reborn, the Vongola family hitman."

Tsuna looks like he was freaking out. I don't really care. Seems like Reborn wants Yamamoto and Gokudera as Tsuna's guardians. Well, I need to be one too. It really makes me wonder how the two joined so easily.

"Haha, really? Then I apologize." Yamamoto bent down to face Reborn.

"Eh?!" Tsuna and I wonder at Yamamoto's statement.

"It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age Reborn-kun." Rei bends down too. "Your body is so small."

"Not really." Reborn faces Yamamoto. "You're going to join the Vongola family too."

"He-hey Reborn!" Tsuna's trying to muster up some courage against his sadistic tutor.

"Come on, he's only a kid. I mean, didn't you do that too?" Yamamoto questions. "You know, cops and heroes."

I don't even know what that is. Tsuna literally freaks out, again.

"Where I used to live, they called it police and mafia." Rei answers, deep in thought.

Yamamoto lifts Reborn on his shoulder as Reborn speaks. "The tenth family head is Tsuna."

"That's a good position Tsuna-kun." I say. "You're basically the boss. There's no one above you."

"That's not a good position at all!" Tsuna adamantly denies.

"Then let me in this Vongola family too." Yamamoto asks.

"Its sounds exciting. Count Rei and I in!" I swing an arm around Tsuna.

"Tch." Gokudera's face darken.

"What are the two of you saying! And don't drag Rei-chan into this!" Tsuna cries out while throwing my arm off.

Rei blinks her eyes a few times. "Tsuna-san, it's fine. I'm pretty strong you know." She brings one of her arms up and flexes a little. Her eyes sparkle as if she accomplished something amazing. Everyone just sees a little bump, but her muscles are finely toned.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Yamamoto smiles and asks the little hitman.

"The family entrance test." Reborn answers and jumps off Yamamoto.

Yamamoto puts his hands in his pockets. "A test? That's pretty legitimate."

"If you don't pass, you can't enter the family. If you don't pass, you die."

Tsuna's eyes seemed like it would leave his face.

"Then it must be pretty tough." My smile widens a little.

"However, only Yamamoto will partake in it."

"Eh!" I protest. I'm the one that's shocked now, not Tsuna. "How come little baby?"

"I'll prepare something different for you another day. I'll let you know later." Reborn looks like he's calculating something. Damn this little kid. He's suspicious of us. Well obviously, we're Italian, mysterious, and we transferred coincidentally after Smokin' Bomb Hayato.

"So what's the test?" Yamamoto questions. All I can guess is that it probably has something to do with guns since it's Reborn's forte.

"It's simple. Just dodge the attacks. Well, let's start. First, knives." Out of nowhere, Reborn begins throwing sharp objects at Tsuna and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's surprised, but he dodges it easily. "Whoa!"

"Are you _trying_ to kill Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna steps in front of Yamamoto. Seems this kid did have some courage.

"Kill him, kill him." Gokudera mutters in a small voice.

Rei shakes her head. "Gokudera-san, I think Yamamoto-kun's stronger than you. Wouldn't it be good if he joined Tsuna-san's family?"

"Stronger? Ha!" Gokudera grimaces. "_I'm_ Juudaime's right hand man."

I smirk. "Just because you're his most loyal member Hayato that doesn't mean you're the strongest." I roll my eyes.

"It's Gokudera!"

As Tsuna and Yamamoto run as Reborn threw and shot weapon after weapon, I yawn. It's starting to get boring. I'm not worried since I know Yamamoto will pass. The little baby is most likely testing the reflexes and speed the athlete possesses.

"Gahahahaha! Found you Reborn!" An annoying voice resounded from one of the higher floor buildings.

"Now what?" Yamamoto turns to the noise.

Tsuna faces the little figure in disbelief.

Another little baby emerges from one of the building's stars. He was wearing a cow suit. "I'm Lambo from the Bovino Family! Lambo came to junior high even when he's five years old!"

"The annoying one!" Tsuna exclaimed.

He sure looks like it. I turn to Rei to comment on my thoughts, but shes stares with her mouth slightly open, drooling a bit. I could tell that she was probably thinking about grilled meat. Noticing my stare, she wipes the drool away.

"Bovino? Never heard of them." Gokudera turns to Reborn, uninterested. "What do you want to do Reborn-san?"

Reborn brings out two bow guns and starts shooting the two boys again. "Let's continue."

"Eee!" Tsuna yelps and dodges the arrows. Yamamoto easily lurches to the side.

The cow baby's eyes on the second floor start to tear. Then he brings out a... missile launcher? "Ta-da! Missile launcher!" Wait, when can a freaking five year old carry a missile launcher? I look to the little baby with the gun. Then again, what baby can throw knives and shoot guns? I sigh. The world becomes weirder and weirder every year. What's next? Mafia riding motorcycles?

The cow baby shoots the launcher, and Yamamoto and Tsuna barely dodge the explosion. I shield Rei a little. The little baby notices, and smiles in my direction. Oh god, what does he have in store for us? I kind of cower in my mind at that thought. It's weird. Back then, I was clearly his superior. Today, it's the opposite.

"If I take it easy, I won't pass." Yamamoto breathes out in relief.

Tsuna whimpers. "Reborn, let's stop this test! Lambo's begun to shoot missiles."

Completely ignoring him, Reborn takes out a sub-machine gun and begins to shoot the heir of the Vongola. The two boys run for their lives. Still shooting, the little baby addresses Gokudera. "You can go loose too. Think about killing Yamamoto."

Gokudera, with a grin, throws his trademark dynamite lighted by his cigarette. I imagine what it would be like if it would magically light up one by one. But, that kind of world doesn't exist, right? He winks to Tsuna as if telling him to miss. Then, the cow baby shoots himself with a bazooka?

"Goodness, looks like Lambo ten years later has to do it." A curly haired man with a cow print shirt emerges from the smoke. I widen my eyes at the sight. The man looks straight at me, and his eyes widen from shock from seeing me too. I wonder, do I know that person from the future? Fumbling with the launcher, he presses the trigger, and missiles left and right fly in our area. I dodge any projectiles coming to me, and I know Rei is doing the same as well. When the dust clears, I see Reborn with an amused expression at the two of us before he checks up on Tsuna and Yamamoto, alive but dirty.

"That was close." Yamamoto supports the frightened Tsuna."

"Are you alright Juudaime?" Gokudera seems to finally realize his blunder.

Tsuna, still scared, answers. "Thanks to Yamamoto I'm alive."

Rei gives two handkerchiefs (one of them mine) to wipe away the grime on them. The two accept it gladly.

"You passed. You're now an official member of the family." Reborn addresses to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grins to all of us. "Thanks!" Gokudera grabs his collar.

"Good job. You protected Juudaime. I have no choice but to accept you as part of the family. But, I'll always be the right arm. You can be the shoulder blade."

I roll my eyes again. "What right hand man pulls their boss into danger?" I scoff. "You're more suited to be an earlobe."

"You little-"

"But I _do_ want to be Tsuna's right hand." Yamamoto's smiling face turned a little serious. "You can be an earlobe."

"The fuck? Then you're nose hair!"

"Then you're snot!"

Gokudera makes a pained face which I relish to see. Rei gets in between the two and pushes them gently away from each other. "I believe that Yamamoto-san needs to go to practice."

"Ah, it does seem that it's time. Well, I'm going to club practice. Yamamoto turns the the little baby. "See you shorty."

"OK." The little baby nods his head.

"But those bombs and toys are so real these days." He laughs and waves goodbye. I do the same. But seriously, does he think it's a game? Surely not, I mean they were clearly real. Or, is he just hiding the fact? I turn to where the cow shirt time traveler should be, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Then, Hayato-"

"Gokudera!"

"Tsuna-kun, little baby. Rei and I will depart too."

Rei bows to Tsuna. He recoils a bit at the sight since he probably isn't used to respect yet. "See you tomorrow Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Reborn-kun. Have a nice day."

"You can be in the family." Reborn quickly states before we leave.

"Really?" I smile wryly, but my back is turned to them. "That's great. Decimo, it will be great working with you. Let's get along more in the future." I face them with my smile back to its usual self.

"Ye-yes!" Tsuna stutters.

* * *

When I step out of the shower, I wear a simple white nightgown with a light orange bow neatly placed on the top center of the dress. Ryo's madly typing away on his laptop, and he is voraciously devouring dinner.

"How many new requests?" I stretch my back, and it makes me feel old.

"A lot. Some of it's about us. Others are about Tsuna-kun and the Vongola Family. Apparently, the Poison Scorpion just came from Italy for some reason. I bet it's because of the little baby, Decimo, or Hayato. Another's about this pineapple haired dude and his cohorts." Ryo turns his laptop towards me and yes, that young man does have a hairstyle reminiscent of a pineapple. "So, which one's should we answer? There's some that come at an insanely high price, but they give up too much information. Others are low-paying. You know our informant thinks that info is sacred, so we have to choose wisely."

Ryo rolls his eyes. "I know. We do too." He smiles quite mischievously.

Keeping my blank face, I point to a certain source. "Answer that one. It's Reborn's."

"Yes yes." Ryo clicks on Reborn's request.

_I would like to acquire information of two transfers of Namimori Middle. Their names are Ryo Shinimi and Rei Shinimi. Half-italian, half japanese. However, they do not look Asian in any way. I believe that they are assassins after the Vongola in disguise. Am I correct?_

Ryo empties an energy drink in a few seconds. "How much do we reveal?"

"Type that Reborn is right about us being full European. No use hiding that. Say that we do not have a lot of info. State basic facts like how we were last seen in Italy. Send some of our pictures in cafes and the hotel we stayed at."

"Roger!" Ryo, with a smirk, salutes me. He goes back to typing and sends pictures that we had taken beforehand. Now stuffing some sour strings in his mouth, a new found energy overtakes him.

I open my laptop too, and I finger through requests that are the norm. Where is a base located? How many people in *insert name here* gang or family? Where is/are the hostages? An extensive network, I have to owe it to the person who stayed behind in Italy. Then again, all that she does live for is nosing around in people's business. Even ours. Well, she does know exactly where to stop peeking in to our lives, especially when we can off her anytime. Of course I would never do that, but I believe that Ryo would. Walking on a tightrope, Ryo's on the thin border dangerously teetering over the wrong side. Maybe, he's already fallen off. I don't want to know the answer to that. I notice a new message from Enma.

_Rei-chan,_

_How are you doing in your new school? I know it's the first day and all, but everyone wanted to make sure that you came out alright. No one bullied you or anything like that? I mean, of course it never happened to you. One can never be so sure! Over here, it's as loud as ever. It's was weird today not seeing you. You were so routine that I didn't really even comprehend the fact that you're not coming back to Shimon. Sorry for taking you for granted like that. Eat well, and tell your brother I said hi._

_PS: This is Adelheid. Keep up with your studies! Never slack off!  
PS: Julie here. Any hot chicks?_

_Enma_

I smile at the short but sentimental letter. Feeling a new warmness overtake me, I type an earnest response.

_En-kun,_

_I'm doing fine! \(^.^)/ I've already made a few friends, amazingly. Do you remember that waiter we met at the Takesushi? He goes to my school, and we became fast friends. I miss you too, of course. It also felt strange to miss your face. Ryo and I are still unpacking at our place. If you can, visit if you have the time or it can go the other way round. I look forward to the next reply._

_PS: Tell Adelheid not to worry and that Julie-san should stick to people around his vicinity.  
_

_Rei_

I take a picture of myself eating a melon bread with Ryo in the background waving hello. I attach it in the email and send it.

Ryo stretches his arms and takes out his black pacifier. "When do you think the little baby will find out?"

"Reborn?" I ask, and he nods. I take out my silver one. Side by side, the two produced flames contrary to their color. His silver, and mine, white. "He'll find out one day. Just not soon. Maybe never."

Ryo sighs and hands me a lollipop. Popping it in my mouth, it's pickled plum flavor. "How far will we go this time?"

Since I don't know the answer to the question, I stay silent as the plum decimated my taste buds. The clutter of boxes in our house sit forgotten for another night.

* * *

I saw the reply from Rei right away. I open it to see her in a nightgown that matches her well. Eating a melon bread with that stoic face of hers, the sight makes me laugh a little. Her brother, waving, seems to have gotten my greeting. I read the letter, and I'm glad that Rei is having a great time. I wish she was a little more detailed though. I look to the side to see the bags of wasabi candy that she had bought in Italy. Sighing, I finish a bag and toss it in a growing pile of green wrappers.

"Enma, have you been researching the Vongola?" Adelheid tries to peek at my screen.

"Uh, oh yeah. I am." I quickly close the tab.

Adelheid gives me a suspicious look. "Okay, keep being productive."

I nod, and she leaves. Whew, a close call right there. My luck held out for once. The mention of the word Vongola angers me to the core, but all I can do is bide my time. Why did Rei have to go to that school with the Vongola Decimo? I hope Ryo and her don't get involved with him. That Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's his family's fault that mine's like this. That, that my father mother, and sister... I pray silently in my heart that one of her friends isn't him. If Rei is, what would happen to our relationship? I hit my fist on the desk in anger at the thought, spilling ink everywhere on the platform and on my clothes. I sit there in the mess until Adelheid comes to check up on me again.

* * *

"Today in Home Economics, we'll be making cakes." The teacher trills in a singsong voice.

Hana raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"I thought that we usually make onigiri during this time."

The teacher smiles sweetly. "I just wanted to try something different today."

I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I eat it after I'm finished?"

The teacher laughs. "You can, but I wanted you to give it to the boys."

I think about Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Ryo. I can do that.

"Rei, ever made a cake before?" Kyoko helps tie my hair in a ponytail.

I nod. Thinking about the cake I wanted to bake, I begin planning the design in my head. Gathering ingredients, making the batter, and all the other steps come like a breeze to me. I work with a deftness that causes the teacher to whistle, but I'm too concentrated on my food to care. In my own pace, I finish two cakes. I clutter strawberries on one to the point where they begin to sink in the soft bread.

The other, I professionally style. Placing strawberries in select places, the cream going here and there, and the icing finishes the look. Glad that I haven't lost my touch, I admire my work. With a few more details, I feel fully satisfied with what I've cooked. The two cakes sit side by side. One, that is perfection, and the other, a foil.

"So, Rei-chan, which one are you going to give to the boys?" Hana peers over my shoulder to see the two pastries.

"The nice looking one." I cut the slice into six slices. During the baking, I remembered that Ryo had caused trouble for a boy named Kyoya Hibari and his subordinate. As an apology, a slice of cake should be enough along with the money for the damage. The girls follow me to the Disciplinary Committee office, cowering from far away. I see Hibari's subordinate standing in front of the doorway. I bow low to him and present the money and slices of cake. He stands there dumbfounded before he regains his composure. "Excuse me," I begin, "my name is Shinimi Rei. You are-"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Kusakabe-san. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble my brother, Shinimi Ryo caused yesterday. As an apology, here are some slices of cake that I made in Home Economics today. Please share them with Hibari-san. Enclosed in this envelope is the payment for the cabinet. I'm not too sure about the cost, but Ryo told me exactly what he broke, so everything might be paid off. Then, let's get along more in the future." I bow again and stroll to the girls, waiting. The silence behind me makes me wonder exactly what expression he has. Ryo would probably be in a riot.

"Rei-chan! So brave!" A girl with glasses and a fluffy ponytail quivers from shock since I'm not dead.

Hana checks me over a bit. "It's amazing you got out unscathed. Then again, it's not like you were facing the leader or anything."

Kyoko nods. "He beat my brother! That's why he's not being pestered to join the Boxing Club."

"Sasagawa Ryohei?" I question.

"Yes, do you know him?" Kyoko wonders.

"No, but I've heard he's very persistent."

"He's really strong!" Kyoko eyes sparkle.

"I believe you." I state. A kind and pure girl, she embodies a normal girl living a normal life. There's nothing wrong with that, but I do wonder what's inside of her. Is she exactly how she acts on the outside? Or is there a hidden something that contradicts to her happy smile? I slap myself mentally, telling myself to get out of this suspicious second guessing.

Balancing slices of cake on my head, hands, and arm, all the girls and I make our way to the classroom with the boys. Ryo, looking a bit nonchalant, brightens up considerably when he sees me and the cakes. He lifts the one off my head and begins to eat it. In a short while, he's demolished the slice into crumbs. "Yum! Rei, you always make the best sweets!" He licks off some cream that got on his mouth. "Three left. The rest for me?"

"Keep believing in that, and you'll get heartburn." I poke Ryo's chest before I go to Gokudera and Yamamoto. Handing them their respective slices, I lighten my burden to one slice. "Enjoy."

Yamamoto takes a bite. "Wow, this is amazing! Come on Gokudera-kun, you should try it too!"

Begrudgingly, Gokudera takes a bite. His eyes light a bit of spark, but settles down. "Good, it's good." He mutters and takes another bite.

Ryo sneaks in another bite from Gokudera's. Gokudera glares at him causing Ryo to chuckle at the bomber's expression. "I couldn't hear you. Does this mean you don't like it Hayato?"

"It's Gokudera! And I said it was good!" He yells at Ryo's face. Seeing Ryo's smirk gets him even more riled up. He edges towards him, and I see a bomb in hand.

I smack the back of Ryo's head with my pencil box. He rubs his head and makes some whimpering sounds."Ryo, stop." I tap my foot to show my frustration. Ryo nods his head, and I award him with a candy that he pops into his mouth in a second.

"Ugh, Wasabi?" He groans as his mouth puckers up. "These better not be the ones from Italy."

"They are. Their company's in Japan." I mutter sheepishly as I take out my phone, showing the address. Ryo's eyes narrow, thinking something dark.

"Ah, Tsuna-" I turn around with my slice. What I see is Reborn shooting a bullet and Tsuna's boxers. Ryo shields my eyes.

"Eat all the cake as if I were to die!"

I feel my cake disappear, and people began to panic.

"Huh, where'd my cake go?"

"Tsuna's eating it!"

"Someone stop him!"

Ryo uncovers my eyes when I hear someone running out the door. I look around to see the remains of cake everywhere.

"Dame-Tsuna, how daring!"

"Yeah, did you hear what he said?"

I ignore the rest of the chatter since Ryo whispers into my ear,"It's Bianchi. She's here just as our informant said she would. She's here to kill Decimo apparently."

"...For what reason?"

"To have the little baby for herself. Love," Ryo rolls his eyes, "it makes people do crazy things."

"No kidding." I reply. I think of the time when-

"Bianchi? What about my sister?" Gokudera questions with a nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, she's here in Japan. Now we both have sisters in Japan Hayato. One thing that makes us alike." Ryo sticks out his tongue and grabs me to rest his head on mine.

Gokudera scowls at Ryo, obviously annoyed by this connection. "Juudaime! Come back!" He runs away to retrieve his master.

Yamamoto laughs. "Wow, today sure was eventful!"

* * *

Staring at the email from our informant, she does not sound happy. And of course she would go to me to complain about it. Rolling my eyes, I read exactly what she is fretting about.

_Ryo!_

_HOW ARE YOU? NOTHING BAD, RIGHT?! I just got word that Vindince knows you are in Japan. Only you, Ryo, which is why I'm sending this to you. Be careful, and do not, I repeat, do not let them find you. Luckily no one has ever found me in the past decade, so I'll be safe (like I always have, unlike you). Besides, be careful with info. Okay? Don't reveal too much to the world's strongest hitman or you'll shoot yourself in the foot. We've worked for this for so long so don't screw up now! There is no room for error._

_Relay this to Rei._

_~AA_

'Tch." I cluck my tongue and answer her message. Also, how did Vindince find me so fast? I thought I covered my tracks well.

_AA,_

_I'M FINE. I'm not dead, and it's not like I can die anyway. Don't worry about it. I've been able to escape from Vindince all this time. (=3=)_

_Rei and I are doing fine, thank you very much. Nothing's happened yet, and there has been no sighting of Vindince. AA, the next time you talk back to me, I'll pull a prank on you. I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we saw each other. If I see you, you bet that you're going to encounter something equally as bad. I've been in the informant business longer than you anyway. I know exactly what to reveal and what not to._

_Also, the plan is going swimmingly. Reborn accepted us. Progress~_

_From the person more awesome than you,  
Ryo_

Rei, eating her ruinous cake, sees my message to AA. She frowns. "You know, you should be more kinder. She does a lot for us, and we've all gone through pretty horrible things."

To please Rei, I type something extra.

_PS: Sorry for acting like a jerk just now._

I do mean it, but written words will never be as meaningful as spoken words. I send the email. Reminiscing all that happened to me, I stay silent. Answering requests here and there, I drink several energy drinks in one go. I don't want to sleep tonight, and Rei knows. She quietly exits the room. The only light is the one coming from my laptop. Thanks AA, for reminding me of my unpleasant life. Then again, she didn't have a happy life (well, I guess you could consider her happy now). Neither did Rei nor I. Who does lives a completely happy life? I think of Rei's_ real _brother. What would he do if he saw Rei and me?

"I'm taking good care of her." I whisper. "My life before hers. Always."

There _is_ no room for error. Ever. But, when _does_ a plan ever go well?

The boxes in our house sit for another night unopened. When will we get to them?

* * *

It's summer break now... time flies by fast. Too fast if I ask myself! I'm supposed to be meeting Enma today. But, there is an obstacle in my way. That obstacle? Extra classes.

People might think this is-

"Shinimi Rei, answer this question."

I stand up and take the chalk from the teacher. I stare and stare. I can't formulate a solution to this problem. Curse modern education! Writing a random answer, the teacher inspects my writing.

"Incorrect."

Dejected, I sit next to Tsuna.

"Er, you'll get it next time Rei-chan."

I nod my head weakly as Yamamoto is called up to fail the next problem.

Why isn't it Ryo? Despite all the games of chase that Hibari and Ryo partake in, Ryo showed up for every test and quiz. He aced everything and turned in all his homework in time. He just didn't show up to classes. This was how a normal routine day would go with him.

_The teacher would go, "Shinimi Ryo. Is Shinimi Ryo here?"_

_In a blur, the whole class would see Ryo rushing by the classroom with Hibari hot on his heels._

_"Here, Sensei!" Ryo would call out, laughing at Hibari's futile attempt._

_"Okay, Shinimi Ryo's here." The teacher wrote down in his attendance sheet._

_Yamamoto laughs, Tsuna groans, and Gokudera glares. I would think about what to eat for lunch._

_Then Ryo and Gokudera got a perfect score on their exams while Tsuna, Yamamoto, and I scored well... a grade that means failing._

"Incorrect."

Yamamoto laughs at his error and returns to his desk.

"This sheet is for homework. If you don't get everything correct, you'll fail."

"Eh!" I finally break my stoic face as Tsuna and I exclaim in shock.

"That is the end of today." The teacher dismisses us.

"I'm going to fail..." I rest my head on my desk. I can't believe how much of an idiot I am.

"Want to do it together? Three heads are better than one." Yamamoto places a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "It'll be faster too."

"That's a great idea!" Tsuna looks exuberant.

I smile slightly. That _is_ a great idea.

"Let's go to Tsuna's house." Reborn appears from one of his hidden passages. To Tsuna, it's like magic.

"Hey, don't just suddenly appear in the classroom!"

"Ciaossu."

"Hello Reborn-kun." I bow to the world's strongest hitman.

"You seem to be doing well!" Yamamoto smiles.

"Why are you the one to decide where we do our homework?" Tsuna hides behind a chair.

"Because I'm your home tutor."

Tsuna's face goes blue. "He-hey!"

Yamamoto takes time to process this. I look like I do too, but no. I already know.

Yamamoto takes Reborn in his hands. "I see, Tsuna-kun, you have a good home tutor!"

Going along with it, I state, "You do."

"Could you take a look at my homework too? I'll treat you to some snacks later."

"Ok, but I won't just give you the answers. Until you can do things by yourself, I won't say anything."

"Impressive thing to say! I like thing guy!"

"I do too."

"So are we really going to do this at my house?" Tsuna questions, still hung up about it.

**XXXXX**

_Sorry En-kun, stuff came up. I'm going to a friends house to work on my extra lessons. Sorry for letting Adelheid down! I didn't slack off though. I'll make it up to you later._

Closing my cell, I get ready to go to Tsuna's house. A simple dress of white matching my hair along with white sandals complete my look. Pinning my star barrette, I also place a huge, floppy white sun hat on my head. An orange ribbon dangles from it.

"Where are you going Rei?" Ryo finishes his third smoothie.

"Tsuna-kun's house. I'm going to finish my homework there." I take my bag.

"Okay, then. Have a nice time. I'll just be doing super secret stuff." Ryo pops two lollipops into his mouth.

I take five and start one.

"I'll be off."

"Come back home safely."

"Of course."

**XXXXX**

I ring the doorbell of Tsuna's house. Seeing it in broad daylight doesn't change the ruckus from the inside. Crashing sounds as well as a few yells, the door finally opens. Expecting Tsuna, instead it's...

"Oh my! Another girl? Tsu-kun! I never knew you had so much friends!"

"Kaa-san! Don't think that badly of me!" Tsuna finally comes into view.

I bow to Tsuna's mother. "It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you. My name is Shinimi Rei. Please use my first name because I have a brother whose name is Shinimi Ryo."

"My name is Sawada Nana! Call me anything you want!"

"Then, I'll refer to you as Sawada-san."

"Okay Rei-chan!" Tsuna's mother holds her rice paddle with a new found energy. "I'll send up some more snacks Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna nods and leads me in his house. I quickly memorize the layout for any future purposes, and I go up the stairs. Taking off my hat, I meet Yamamoto as well as Gokudera. A girl I have never met before is also in Tsuna's room.

"Who is this?" The girl begins to judge me.

I bow. "My name is Shinimi Rei. Please refer to me by my first name, Rei. I have a brother whose name is Shinimi Ryo." Repeating the latter line again, I see the girl still inspecting me critically. She seems threatened by something about me. I see her glancing at Tsuna and me, and I get the hint. "I'm not interested in Tsuna-kun if that is what is you're thinking."

She brightens up considerably. "Sorry for the misunderstanding! My name's Miura Haru, but call me Haru-chan!"

"No, it'll be Haru-san." I say. I'm not trying to get extremely close with these people. Adding a different suffix would indicate a more closer relationship.

Haru's eyes sparkle with admiration. "So polite! And so respectful to anyone! Rei-chan, you are just like a 'Yamato Nadeshiko!'"

"I'm not really anything like that..." I begin. I think of all the times I made Ryo clean up the house or make food as I lazed on my bed.

"Well, since we're all here, were you able to solve question seven?" Yamamoto scoots next to me and shows me the homework as I sit down.

One look at the problem, and it's all over. Steam begins to come out of my head as I try to formulate it inside of my head. "Eh... ah..." I wonder why I didn't bring Ryo. He should've known the answer to this. Wait, my cell! I take it out and call Ryo.

_"The number is currently unavailable."_

He has his phone off! Why! Did something happen? I frantically call him again.

_"Ah Rei, sorry. I was caught up in something. Well, I mean, I am caught in something."_

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

_"Ahaha, that's an easy question."_

"Ryo?!" How fast did it take for Vindince to find him?

_"Yes, I'm in a spot of trouble. If you're calling me for something you need, can you please call back? Preferably an hour or so."_

"What have you been doing when I'm gone?"

_"I'm sorry Rei, just that... just that it's really important. Believe me, I'm doing this for the both of us."_

His voice sounds a little strained and tired.

"Okay, I trust you."

_"I knew you would."_

I didn't like the sound of that because what happens if I didn't trust him? "But, I better know exactly what you've been doing when I'm back home."

_"Yes yes! I'll send a message once I'm safe. If I'm not there when you get home... oh... f-"_

The call ends.

Inside, I begin to freak out. Exactly where is he, and what is he doing? Was he waiting for a day without me to take part in whatever he was doing right now? Trying to calm myself down, I try to believe in Ryo. He's probably going to be fine. I shouldn't dismiss his strength that easily. Even so, one can't help but... no no no, trust that he'll be fine.

"Rei-chan? Who was that?" Gokudera leers at me. He still doesn't trust me completely yet. Then again, he still doesn't trust Yamamoto despite saving Tsuna's life.

I close my cell, acting as coolly as I can. "Ryo. He's quite busy, so I can't have him help us."

"Glad that guy isn't here." Gokudera leans back. "It's quiet without him."

"It's never quiet here, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna mutters. "Especially with you around."

I see Haru trying to solve the problem. Letting her focus, the four of us talk.

"Where are you from specifically in Italy?" Tsuna asks me.

"Oh, I moved around a lot when I was little, and I settled in Japan. I've never stayed at Italy for a long time. It's Ryo who actually lived there all his life."

"Why were you separated?" Yamamoto eats some snacks that Tsuna's mother brought up.

"There were problems with our family. It was decided that it would be better for us to be separated until we were older." I lie more.

"Where are your parents now?" Reborn asks innocently. Inside, I know he's trying to formulate everything he can about Ryo and me. I would like to see the look on his face once he found out who we really are.

I answer truthfully because it is one of the few things that is true. "They're dead."

Silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Rei-chan." Yamamoto sheepishly hangs his head.

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna mumbles.

Gokudera mutters something about how one should usually not trust parents. I do partly agree with him for various reasons.

I shake my head. "It's alright, I never really got to know them that much. I was distant with my parents. My brother's the one that looked out for me."

There's another silence. I think it's because they don't want to bring up any more touchy subjects. To me, maybe it is, but it's been so long that I have grown indifferent.

The time ticks, and I begin to doze off. Nothing's being done, and Haru's still on the problem. Deciding to take a nap, I plop my hat over my eyes and lean on Tsuna's bed. I feel strangely warm and familial in this place, so it's easy for me to fall asleep. The thing about Ryo still bugs me, but I try to sleep knowing that he will make it.

* * *

~Preview~

_"Extreme!"_

_"Hmmm... those injuries are interesting, but sorry, I only treat women."_

_"Welcome, World's Strongest Selective Seven!"  
"We will be your mentors until you earn your rightful title."_

_"How long do we have to keep living this lie?"  
"Until this lie ends, and we'll live in a new one."_

_"I'll give you a hint, Reborn."  
_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! It has been how long since the last update?! (-.-;)_  
_Also, thanks to my sister for reviewing again! Geez, can never thank LDT enough._

_For the daily life arc, I'll just be choosing chapters/episodes that I would like to write about in the most coherent way possible. It's going to be a mix of the anime and manga if you want more clarification.  
I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote, totaling over 9,000! Gasp!  
As much as I like Enma and his family, Tsuna's family will always be number 1. I'm glad that I was able to get to them in this chapter... except Ryohei. :(  
I love his "Extreme!" so much, especially when he ran into the wall on his motorcycle.  
At least he was mentioned. :D_

_Don't expect another update probably around November or maybe December because of SAT testing and other school stuff plus my other fanfics I will update first. I'm very sorry for my unplanned hiatuses that I constantly take because of life._

_Once again, thanks for reading! Please leave feedback and what not. Well, it you don't, it's okay. Don't review if you don't want to._

_~BA_


End file.
